Moral Reluctance
by Leki
Summary: To Stein, the idea of peace is an impossibility, Shibusen only a farce, Lord Death an ignorant pacifist. He believes in the power of oneself, that weakness is death and charity is idiotic. When challenged by the polar opposite views of Spirit, an altruistic, determined soul, Stein starts to feel a wave of uncertainty about the beliefs that he's held his whole life.


**Moral Reluctance**

To Stein, the idea of peace is an impossibility, Shibusen only a farce, Lord Death an ignorant pacifist. He believes in the power of oneself, that weakness is death and charity is idiotic. When challenged by the polar opposite views of Spirit, an altruistic, determined soul, Stein starts to feel a wave of uncertainty about the beliefs that he's held his whole life.

**...:::Part 1:An Annoying Meeting:::...**

Spirit had found him bloody, all those years ago. There was no denying it, the bright red splashed over Stein's white, stitched, childhood clothing, and spattered droplets on his shoes. Both boys were in school, but Spirit was a few levels above him. Stein hadn't been here long, and didn't even know if he wanted to. He had been drawn here by the power, the opportunity to use his powers in hunts as he had been promised, to tear apart the witches and demons. So far, they had sat in stuffy classrooms learning. As of yet, none of his partners had been right. Soul upon soul had touched his. He could touch the weapons' souls, and feel himself flexing to meet their needs. He had been able to use every single one of them, but they all ended like the last one, whom he hadn't seen since. They had been so open with him. They had felt his giving in of his soul and had accepted it, and instead had ignored the worst aspect of madness creeping there. No one understood it, no one even tried to. The ones who did immediately gave him up as a partner.

"What are you doing?" Spirit asked him, looking at the blood, "Or should I say what HAVE you been doing?" Stein rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't fear or respect the older boy, at all. It showed when he turned his back on him, "Hunting animals." He thought of the quivering boy whom everyone would say had "dropped out" or had "went missing on a trip", and felt no remorse. The boy had been an idiot.

"Yours souls quivering." Spirit said quietly behind him. Stein's eyes widened and he whirled around.

"You can see soul wavelengths?" Stein had met no student who could, not yet, and his curiosity was piqued. It seemed that was reserved for much more experienced fighters. But he could still do it, as young as he was. Stein was too curious, too longing for the inner workings of things to leave that particular ability alone and unmastered. Stein's mental soul-sight flashed open and he looked upon this inquisitive older boy's soul. It was earnest, filled with straight forwardness. And there was a deep streak of silliness that made Stein automatically lose interest. What he said next didn't exactly help the feeling.

"No, not really. But your vibes, man!" Spirit wiggled his fingers, as if "feeling" Stein's "spooooooky vibes". Stein sneered in disgust. This boy was a hack.

"You disgust me." Stein snorted in annoyance at being interrupted, and turned his back on him once again.

"Why dontcha tell me about the blood?"

"It wouldn't interest you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a silly fool. I can tell that much just by looking at you."

"I maaaay just surprise you." Stein grit his teeth when he heard footsteps behind him, following him, invading his privacy.

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm your new partner!" Stein turned, a look of disgust on his face, "So says Lord Death!" Spirit had saluted playfully, in mock respect of Death.

"Death must be getting desperate to send someone such as you." Spirit smiled pleasantly at him despite the comment.

"Spirit Albarn's the name!" Spirit held out his hand willingly. Stein stared at him for a long moment of contemplation. For now, he was part of the school. Death was the headmaster. He sighed deeply, and took Spirits hand briefly. After all, Spirit wouldn't be his problem for long. He could get rid of him like the rest of his partners. When he tried to pull away after the brief touch, Spirit gripped his hand harder. Stein gasped when he felt their souls synchronize partially almost automatically. Stein hadn't needed to bend his soul for the other person as normal. He felt the honest earnestness of Spirit's soul touch his own bitter soul, eaten and riddled with unhappiness where he hadn't had time to hide it, from where he hadn't expected this sudden intrusion upon his person. He felt the acceptance of all parts of himself. Spirit wasn't demanding and commanding, ignorant of the person he was trying to control. He was probing to find out more, not to do damage and override his partner. He stared wordlessly, mouth open, at this Spirit Albarn. Spirit was staring at Stein's hand intently, then he suddenly dropped it with a smile.

"Well! How about we go get some pancakes! I love me some yummy syrup!" Stein closed his mouth shut with a snap, eyes narrowing again. Syncing so close, and he didn't have anything to say? Anything better than 'I love me some yummy syrup!'? Stein seethed with anger at this older classmate, who had come in, taken a gander at his soul, and then dismissed him. It stung at Stein's ego, he who had been looking down on every classmate thus far, younger AND older. Hell, he had even looked down upon Lord Death for being such an easy going push over, doing a thankless task of trying to keep things in such neat order in the world of souls.

"Don't you have anything better to say to me?" Stein snarled. He twitched when Spirit started to walk away from him, his back to Stein this time, "HEY!" He went after him with vengeance, ready to rip his spine out of his back and make him turn. Make him listen.

"Well, isn't it kinda rude to point out things about people the first time of meeting?" Spirit turned to him smiling, and Stein stopped in his tracks, staring.

"...Huh?" Its rude? He mulled that over in his mind.

"We can't possibly cover everything in you and me on the first date!" Stein blinked, wondering when they should talk-

"Wait! DATE?" Stein grit his teeth angrily again. Spirit grabbed his own sides, laughing uproariously.

"Hahaha! You take offense so easily! But seriously we can't cover anything. Now come on and let's eat! Let's talk over pancakes!" Feeling miffed and confused, Stein reluctantly followed Spirit to Heaven-knows-where. He felt a migraine coming along just like this guy, as fine and dandy as you pleased. He had a bad feeling about this. Spirit was chattering all the freaking way to the canteen.

* * *

I haven't decided whether this will stay friendship or maybe evolve into romance. I support the two but I hate the rut romance writers tend to get stuck in. Yano the one where they're thrown into kissing/sex/emotional scenes too often or too soon? Well I will try not to make it too cliche. And don't worry, it'll get more serious. I just see Spirit can be an annoying idiot, haha.


End file.
